2nd Commando Battalion (Belgium)
|branch=Land Component |command_structure=Paracommando Brigade |type=Special Operations Force Airborne light infantry |role= Direct action Air Assault Amphibious warfare |size= |current_commander= |garrison=Flawinne |motto= United We Conquer |colors= Black and white. |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Parachute Qualification Brevet |identification_symbol_4= |identification_symbol_4_label=Commando Qualification Brevet |march= Marche des Commandos |battles=Belgian Congo Rwandan Genocide }} The 2nd Commando Battalion ( ) is a military formation of the Belgian Army and part of the Paracommando Regiment. Its regimental traditions, including the name "Commando" and the green beret, were adopted from the Belgian soldiers who served in No. 10 (Inter-Allied) Commando during the Second World War. No. 10 Commando The traditions of the 1st Commando Battalion were originally based on those of 4 Troop of 10 (Inter-allied) Commando during the Second World War, which fought in North Africa, Italy and Northern Europe. It is particularly notable for its role during Operation Infatuate: the invasion of the Dutch island of Walcheren in 1944. All Belgian soldiers in 4 Troop were trilingual (French-Dutch-English). The badge of the new unit was designed by Padre Devos, based the British Commando Fairbairn-Sykes dagger. Major Operations Belgian Congo During the months leading up to independence of the Belgian Congo, soldiers of the 2nd Commando Battalion were positioned in Bas-Congo. To cover more territory, the 4th Commando Battalion and 6th Commando Battalion were created from officers of the unit and new recruits in order to control the key area around Kitona and Kamina. In 1959, 2nd Commando Battalion was moved to Léopoldville to maintain order during the riots. In 1964, a company from 2nd Commando was included in Operation Dragon Rouge for the drop on Stanleyville to recover hostages. The company was mentioned in dispatches. Rwandan Genocide , Rwanda.]] In March 1994, the 2nd Commando Battalion (with elements from the 3rd Parachute Battalion) took over from the 1st Parachute Battalion in the United Nations UNAMIR mission in Rwanda. On April 6, 1994, following the assassination of the Rwandan president, the RTLM radio station accused the Belgian peacekeepers of having shot down–or of helping to shoot down – the president's plane. The 10 Belgian soldiers which had been assigned to protect the president, as well as five Ghanaians, were captured by an overwhelming number of Rwandan soldiers, and brutally tortured,*Peterson, Scot. Me Against My Brother: At War in Somalia, Sudan, and Rwanda: A Journalist Reports from the Battlefields of Africa. New York and London: Routledge, 2000. 292. ISBN 0-415-92198-8; Archive for the 'Rwanda' Category — Never Forget! The 13th Anniversary of The Rwandan Genocides, Friday, April 6, 2007 before being executed. The Belgian contingent was deliberately targeted in this way in order to provoke the Belgian contingent to withdraw from UNAMIR (which it did several days later), critically weakening the remaining UN force. personnel in Kigali, Rwanda.]] The names of the peacekeepers who died were: * Lt. Thierry Lottin * 1Sgt. Yannick Leroy * Cpl. Bruno Bassinne * Cpl. Stephane Lhoir * Cpl. Bruno Meaux * Cpl. Louis Plescia * Cpl. Christophe Renwa * Cpl. Marc Uyttebroek * Cpl. Christophe Dupont * Cpl. Alain Debatty The murder of the 10 soldiers was the biggest single loss of Belgian personnel since the Second World War and provoked outrage in Belgium. On April 19, all Belgian personnel were evacuated from the country. The murder was subject of an investigation, under the title of "Qui a tué nos paras?" ("Who killed our paras?"). The withdrawal and fatal weakening of the UN force was viewed as a catastrophy in Belgian military circles: Gaston Francsson, a decorated Belgian veteran of the Korean War returned the UN medals he had won to the United Nations in protest at the decision. A Rwandan Major, Bernard Ntuyahaga, was later arrested and convicted of the killings. Composition The battalion was bilingual (French-Dutch) from its creation until 1982, but is now Francophone only. Standard In a ceremony on 26 October 1946 in Brussels, Prince Charles awarded the unit's standard to lieutenant-colonel Danloy, carrying the following citations inherited from 4 (Belgian) Troop of No. 10 (Inter-allied) Commando during World War II: *Italy *Yugoslavia *Walcheren The standard also carried the fourragère of the Belgian croix de guerre. References External links * Category:Military units and formations of Belgium Category:Military units and formations of the Belgian Land Component Category:Battalions of Belgium Category:Military units and formations established in 1945 Category:1945 establishments in Belgium